Sasa - Biography
His Human Life Sasa grew up in a Rain Forest as son of an indigenous tribe. His real and full birth name was Asasanelah. The name might be translated as "The Dark Blue Of The Sky" Asasa means "sky-related / skywards / of the sky" Nelah means the color dark blue (the short form "Sasa" was a nickname as surely scolding a little boy was ways easier to call him "Sasa" and has the meaning "Sky") In his very first years, still as a little kid his tribe decided to dedicate his body to the Forest God (the name his tribe gave this God was Loee, what was not his True Name). That didn't mean harm for Sasa, but what they didn't know was that from now on he was bound to this God by his soul. A God who was in fact a Demon of the Spirit World, using the human shell as host to walk in the Reality away from the danger the Spirit World brings, away from The Storm raging across the Spirit World and away from other jealous Demons and Spirits. One boy of every generation was chosen for to the Forest God and it was a great honor for the family of this chosen one. It meant blessing and brought him good hunts and he and his family members never suffered serious sickness and lived a long healthy life. The Forest God protected his host and made sure no bad thing might happen to him. Sasa himself not even can remember this ritual today, but he was valued high in his tribe. Since his early age he learnt to hunt for food and stand the quarrels with the neighbor tribes and grown up to a healthy young man. When the time came by, he had to face the test which would make him a man. This test demanded from him to survive for a full moon without bringing weapons, tools or getting help outside his village and bring after this time enough food to feed his family. So Sasa went for this test and passed it with success. A great celebration followed and he was allowed to experience the ritual which made him a man allowed to get a wife and start a family. He got his tattoos, which cover his hips, thighs, even bend in his pubic area and half length of his member, and traces his spine upwards. He got circumcised as well as he gained the right to wear war paint. Also with this ritual he got his second name Mnuoka'a, freely translated "Shadow Warrior" (the pronunciation was like "mnu-o-ka-ra" and the "r" a very softy spoken and almost swallowed letter) Mnuo means "Warrior / Hunter". Ka'a means "silent/hidden/walking in the shadows" as he was one of the most silent hunters in his tribe. Sometimes he also was called "Jaguar", as during an encounter with a Jaguar during his test, which ended deadly for the animal. Very soon he found a pretty girl called Malee made her his wife. They had a little son called T'kisu, which was Sasa's precious sunshine. It had been a happy and pleasant life until dark shadows were falling on this tribe. When T'kisu was at the age of four their village got assaulted by strangers. They surprised them at night and slaughtered Sasa's folk. They killed the old, weak and sick ones as well as the children. T'kisu got murdered by them and Malee and Sasa and very few survivors were brought away, tied and blindfolded. They had to march many days before they were brought on a ship. On the long journey they starved a lot and due to her injuries Malee got fever. She died at Sasa's side. Leaning against him. Still tied Sasa could not even hug her in her very last hour, in the darkness of the ship's hold he not even could see her well. Sasa just can remember her name and her voice today. Sasa arrived Europe. He didn't know that the reason of this tragedy was the pure cruel sense of adventure of rich white men. This noble man spent lots of money and time to travel in Sasa's home country and hunted not only rare animals but also his tribe, putting them equal to animals. He kept Sasa as pretty trophy to show around, as proof of his adventure and as triumph of the civilization over the wilderness. The tried to civilize him and force him to bow and to serve, but Sasa, broken of the loss of his family, his home, his tribe and everything what made his life, refused. He refused everything and couldn't find the will to live anymore. He got sick of this new life of this strange and alien environment, despised the forced rules of this society. He became sick and apathetic and his master lost interest in him after a while. So he sold him. Again blindfolded – as they feared that he could one day track back to their place and revenge – they brought him to his new master and even in the very first night already he became a vampire. In panic Sasa ran away, escaped from his new master and lived the first nights in great confusion and scare, not knowing what happened to him, not knowing what he was made. But then he found help. It was Nathan, one of the Paladins, who picked him up brought him to the Elders of the Cha'rema. It was the very first time in this new frightening world he was taken as a human being and not as an animal. The Elders thought wise and accepted him in their Clan. Nathan taught him the new language more or less properly he tried to teach him about the letters to write and read what Sasa until today not really able to, taught him to accept the new way of clothing (except shoes, until today Sasa can't stand wearing shoes) and behaving. And slowly Sasa saw that being a vampire was not the worst what could happen to him. He got a new family, a new place to belong, a new chance to live and his vampire nature made him even forget many things about his human life and also his pain. The Early Years His life at the Clan at first was pure survival. As a new member of this clan he quickly had to learn how to fight and to prove that he was worth that they rescued his life. His first missions he almost didn't survive. But he was used to move and to hunt noiseless by his mortal life, he learnt very fast and improved his skills and never showed inhibitions to torture or kill another vampires for information. His experience he gained as a human in the forest served him well and after very few decades as a common soldier the Elder decided to make him a Hunter. He was happy that he finally found a place to belong to and did his best to be a worthy member of this Clan. He fought his missions greatly, but he also didn't bother to have contact to these vampires in another way. As soon as he finished one mission, he put the blade back into the sheath and jumped into celebrations, parties and bloodfeasts. Those bloodfeasts were a bit hypocrite and schizophrenic opposite of the war outside. On those celebrations there was only one rule, that everybody was equal, no matter the Clan a vampire belonged to no matter the rank they held, it not was important here anymore. It was only about drinking blood from humans and having fun. Sasa loved those bloodfeasts, he loved to dance, to laugh, to fool around and didn't mind any origin of one vampire. He also didn't bother to get closer to enemies, just for fun and just for one night. No matter if male or female, no matter if friend or enemy, he took who wanted to be taken, he joined to those who were willing to play with him. Countless times sexual interaction between him and enemies happened and soon Sasa gained a reputation to be one really easy going, happy fella, open and always in search for fun, always ready for a joke always up for a hot night. There were friendly gossips that he would spend more time at parties than at home that he slept more often in other's beds than in his own. But Sasa didn't mind, he laughed about those words going around on the streets. But this was exactly what bothered the Paladins. They watched over almost every of his steps and as it was law to avoid interactions with enemies, Sasa often got punished because he not only used the bloodfeasts for his fun also in his private life he mixed with enemies. But stubborn as he is he didn't stop it. His longing for freedom didn't want to bow to this law and even time in an isolation cell didn't stop him to have fun on a way he wanted to have and even befriended with an enemy solder and later times commander called Kenji who became his closest friend. These times Sasa also met the first time with another Hunter called Marius and was totally fascinated of him. From the beginning Sasa adored Marius as a warrior and valued him high as a person. He saw what many others didn't see – an almost unbreakable will to stand up again and fight on, no matter how worse life played. It was a great honor for Sasa to get missions together with Marius. During the second mission even, when Marius talked surprisingly open to Sasa about his past, even if he was known as a very closed and cold person. The Elders Whore It happened by accident when Sasa suddenly experienced a new ability. It was during one of those well known hot nights he spent with one of his enemies, a pretty girl, when he suddenly slipped into her mind while she had her orgasm. He was able to read every of her memories, every details, every little thing, even a detail of the next attack she would participate. Might be he could see this due to the Demon who he still was bound to. The turning into a vampire effected the Demon as well, and changed him, awakened a great hunger in Loee as he fed from Sasa's emotions the positive as well as the negative. Highly confused Sasa told the Elder about this thing and what he found out. And with this detail one bigger attack of the Torén could be avoided. From now on The Elders sent him to further, secret mission beside his normal ones. Those special jobs were not meant to kill or torture anyone, the goal of these jobs were to seduce the target person to catch information out of their mind without they even would be aware of being spied. Sasa enjoyed a lot that his passion and sexual hunger now finally could serve a higher goal and the Paladins had no longer reason to punish him, even they had to bow the Elders will. But after long time in which it worked well, it became worse. The missions became more and more forced, and it happened more often that The Elders demanded a normal mission and a special job in the same night. Mike, a Paladin who was so far just guard of Sasa to take the information he gathered directly and fresh from his mind not to lose any important detail, slowly became a real pest. He insisted on the compliance of Sasa's tasks and showed no mercy, no matter if Sasa was exhausted or injured, the seducing job, which mostly followed on a normal job, had to be fulfilled. So it happened that Sasa was trapped and could only narrowly escape. Mike picked up Sasa heavily injured, but he still demanded Sasa to do also his other job. It was the first time Mike gave Sasa hard drugs. It was the first time he got really badly drugged, but this time he almost lost control and raped a young Narusz. From now on it was got more and more common that Mike gave Sasa drugs to make him stand his special mission too and he easily made Sasa addicted. Sasa tried to get drugs from human dealer to avoid that he is this depend on Mike, but every dealer he contacted was in the end killed by Paladins. The rest of the drug business was in the hands of vampires, more likely in the hands of the Paladins. Sasa had to ask Mike for drugs and he abused his addition. From that time on he traded Sasa for the requested information. It got known amongst the Torénjha that for not even much information they could get Sasa. Imagine what a great satisfaction it was for a Torén, injured and beaten down, tortured and chased by Sasa during his normal jobs he still had to fulfill, to have exactly the same guy now at their mercy. A blowjob for some personal information, a fuck for the plans of the next strategically moves, a whole night with him for the tactic plans of the next bigger attack. This way Sasa became a whore and he not even could help against. It was well known amongst the Torénjha, but nobody talked about. Amongst the Cha'rema nobody knew. A dirty little secret in which Sasa was caught. Still he loved sex, but the perversion and sick fetishes his clients often showed disgusted Sasa. More and more he became a toy, a pet of Mike which many Torén loved to hire. He did all what was demanded just to get his drugs from Mike. By all this humiliation and violence he lost his self-esteem almost completely. He couldn't count anymore how often Kenji – his best friend and official enemy – picked him up and "captured" him to at least give him few nights or rest or to patch him together or to try to make withdrawal with him. But it didn't last long until Sasa again was on the needle. Too big his shame and too sweet the dust which made him forget and fly. The End and the Beginning Sasa was low, he not believed he could fall even lower. But despite that tiny hope inside of him, that it at least couldn't come worse, it came worse. He was sent on a mission together with Jinx. They captured two Narusz and tortured them heavily. Almost broken one of them started to trigger Jinx heavily threatened him even and finally under worst pain Jinx could cause to him in that moment, he revealed the hideout in which Lena, Jinx' beloved, kept imprisoned. Jinx lost his mind and dropped the mission, ran away almost in panic. Sasa as a good friend followed him and tried to stop him, to calm down. But as he saw it was impossible, he decided to stand at his side whatever would happen. So he followed him, even if he smelled a trap and tried his best to avoid it, but Kenji's trap was well planned and worked perfectly. Sasa got shot down and until today one bullet stuck in his hip bone. Kenji never wanted to capture Sasa, but he couldn't set him free again when his soldiers presented him even two hunters they had defeated. So he ordered to imprison Sasa and he wanted to interrogate him at first personally. But he never did. Sasa went through a cold turkey and laid chained in his cell for weeks. The Final Battle passed him without he even participated. Surprisingly for him Kenji set him free, but he was too tired to do anything and decided for the Long Sleep, and comatose state in which he could remain even for years. A New Age He woke up seven years later and slowly found back into life and moved back in his small flat. And he was very surprised when one night Jinx stood in front of his door, with wrecked nerves and the fang teeth of his hated brother in his hand whom he executed a night ago. Jinx asked him if he could stay with him, if he could help him. And Sasa agreed. With great patience he cared Jinx and not only made him get over his lunatic suicidal mood, he even taught him that life can be pleasant if he just would allow it to be. He taught him to laugh and to enjoy even the small thing and they both lived for few weeks together in Sasa's flat fooling around and going on parties. Sadly Sasa's past didn't rest either and the Paladins and the Torén which formed now a group called the New Dawn against Jinx who was called to be leader of the vampires, captured Sasa. They kept him imprisoned and tortured and raped him badly and his going worse condition was used as lever against Jinx to force him to finally give up his laws which forbid to keep slaves like the Torén were used to keep. Jinx could free Sasa and the other captives and brought him in his house he lived with his brother Wolf and his ally Kenji and patched Sasa together and cared him greatly. Sasa confessed him his love and after a while also Jinx admitted that he feels for Sasa. Sasa became part of this family and also joined the missions and fights against the Dawn and became worthy member of Jinx' taskforce as well. He was really happy that his wish came true and Jinx replied his love. It made him hope and dare to look in the future again. Sadly the new war on the streets demanded victims and it happened that Sasa's best friend Kenji got captured during a mission. Even if they could free him within 24 hours, Kenji was brutally tortured and abused as well. They could heal his body but they couldn't heal his soul. Kenji lost his will to live and after long weeks of suffer and pain he decided to end his life, overdose an anesthetic and let his body burn in the morning sun. Sasa and Wolf luckily found him before the sun could set his body in flames and brought him back to life. For his best friend Sasa agreed to separate from Jinx and teach Kenji the same what he once taught Jinx, to live and to enjoy the life. The deal said that if he would fail, they would support Kenji's suicide. Kenji agreed first, but later pushed in a quarrel on Sasa that he only agreed to fail and never meant it serious, they made a second deal: Sasa, since his own abduction again on the needle, would do withdrawal and Kenji would honestly let Sasa try to help him gaining back his will to live. But like is often it came differently than planned. Middle of Sasa's withdrawal Jinx – who not really aware of Sasa's strong drug addiction – called them for help and they followed this call… and ended up in an car accident. Badly injured and under shock Sasa was running away and woke up in and abandoned maintenance room in a subway tunnel – without memories what happened the past one and a half years since he woke up from his Long Sleep after the war. He forgot that he was Jinx' lover he forgot that he lived with him in his house. The only thing he remembered were that the Dawn once captured and abused him. With this strong fear and hate in his veins he wasted his very last energy to kill some of them until he finally had not even enough strength to hunt anymore. But his longing for his drugs was stronger than his thirst, so he decided to sell himself on the street for money as a whore, not caring how pervert or rough his clients treated him, as long as they paid. So it happened that he was hired for a strange job, not being fucked like so often, but being bought to punish and rape another poor victim for the price of some Herion bags. After this ugly and bloody job he got cheated and the spiral seemed to go lower and lower... Category:Characters Category:Browse